One Sweet Friendship
by Pikatwig
Summary: After the events of One Sweet Race, Vanellope's Kandy Kart gets ruined, but luckily with help from Rancis and Sticky, she'll be able to race again! One-shot. Hinted VanellopeXRancis


To celebrate the fact that today I got a copy of _One Sweet Race_, at long, LONG last, I'm creating a sequel to it. Here we go!

I don't own _Wreck-It Ralph._

* * *

Vanellope watches as her best friend, Rancis drives his new kart, the RV1 to victory once again. She smiles. But there's a bit more of a story behind the creation of the RV1. It was after Rancis crashed into a chocolate-covered cherry, and Vanellope decided to go and make sure he was okay, and when Rancis explained what happened, she chose to help him out.

There's one moment that she wont' forget from working with Rancis that day.

* * *

_As Rancis was adding on the finishing touches, Vanellope noticed that the side of the kart read "RV1" she gave Rancis a confused look as he explained "Check out the RV, for Rancis and Vanellope. I couldn't have done it without you!" Vanellope then began to blush, and then she covered it up by smirking and replying "That's PRESIDENT Vanellope but... I'll let it slide, this time."_

* * *

'Rancis, if I only had the courage to tell you that I-' Vanellope's thoughts are interrupted as Rancis walks over to her and gives her a big hug. "I'm in your debt Vanellope. I never could've done this without you." Vanellope starts blushing, and she looked at Rancis. "N-n-no prob."

"Vanellope, you okay? You're turning red." Rancis asks, taking note of the blush. "Oh, sometimes it just gets warm up here." Vanellope shakily replies, taking off her hoodie, to reveal her violet t-shirt. "I like that violet t-shirt."

This just makes Vanellope continue to blush. Rancis then walks away, two other racers take note of the conversation between the two. "Wait, it was because of Vanellope, the no-winner beat me?" Taffyta says angrily. She looks over at Crumbelina, and then the two begin to talk about some sort of plan. Vanellope then pulls out a small gold amulet, according to the code, it was the last gift from her mother before she passed away from unknown means. She opens the amulet up to reveal a picture of herself in her princess outfit and Rancis with his arm around her. Vanellope simply assumes the picture was taken before Turbo ruined the game's code, or it was programmed with that picture. But one thing is certain: Vanellope has a crush on Rancis.

* * *

"Good morning President Shortcake!" Ralph says as Vanellope walks over to him, now in _Fix-It Felix Jr._ simply telling Ralph about her day, like usual. "And when Rancis zoomed up in first place with the RV1, and after he won..." Vanellope pauses, and the blush appears on her face again as she begins to remember. "Hello, Earth to Vanellope."

"Huh?"

"You were saying?"

"Oh yeah, he walked over to me, and gave me a hug, and then, something in my began to charge up, like some type of emotion I never understand. It made my cheeks turn red, and it made me sweet... I don't get it!" Vanellope finishes. "You like him."

She shrugs and replies "Of course, he's one of my friends." when Ralph sighs and adds "_Like him,_ like him."

"Oh, OH!" Vanellope says. She actually knew this, she was just trying to avoid letting Ralph know. "Ralph, just promise you won't tell anyone! Especially Rancis! Okay?"

He sighs and tells him "Okay."

* * *

Vanellope finally returns to _Sugar Rush_, and upon her arrival, she sees her Kandy Kart, simply sitting there, she smiles at it, she then looks at one part, it reads "Made by Vanellope and Ralph" sometimes, remembering things will lead to bad memories, and good memories. And this Kart, well Vanellope has a sweet history with it, pun unintended of course. When the sound of engine hums fill the area, and then in zooms Taffyta, Crumbelina, Candelhead and Citrusella.

All four of them are glaring at her, Vanellope simply understands why Crumbelina is glaring at her, she did have to steal Crumbelina's kart to save Ralph's life when he created a beacon to destroy the Cy-Bug infestation in _Sugar Rush_, and Crumbelina's still sour about it. "Oh, hey guys. So, what's up?" Vanellope asks curiously. "So, it was because of you that little no-winner won?" Citrusella asks. "Pretty much, and he has a name you know." Vanellope replies, that's when Taffyta speaks up. "You mean, your little boyfriend? Don't even bother denying it, we all know you like him! And it's because of you my 20 winning streak was ruined! If I could, you would be a glitch again!"

This simply shocks Vanellope, and, almost as if on cue, she begins to fritz blue pixels. "So, since you ruined something precious to me," she says walking over to Vanellope, Citrusella grabbing Vanellope and tossing her into some mud "I'll ruin something precious to YOU!" Taffyta finishes kicking part of the Kandy Kart, Candelhead and Crumbelina also begin to kick it. "STOP IT! STOP IT!" Vanellope screams at the top of her lungs, tears falling from her eyes. "As, the wittle baby is cwying! To bad!" Taffyta says, as she kicks the kart harder, and it shatters the part that has Vanellope and Ralph's signatures, Crumbelina grabs it, and she begins to stomp on it, and they continue to damage the kart, beyond repair, as Vanellope continues to cry. "PLEASE JUST STOP!" she yells out grabbing Taffyta's right shoulder to try and drag her away from what remains of the Kandy Kart. "You may have become a racer, but to me, we're rivals, not friends, and to me, you'll still be a glitch!" she yells, punching Vanellope onto the ground, causing her to scrap her knee. "Okay, we've done enough here, let's go!" Taffyta says, snapping her fingers, and with that she, Crumbelina, Candelhead and Citrusella drive away, leaving poor Vanellope in tears.

* * *

Sticky drives up to the area where Taffyta, Crumbelina, Candelhead and Citrusella are all driving away from for some odd reason. She finally arrives to see what they're driving away from, a destroyed Kandy Kart and a heartbroken and hurt Vanellope. "Vanellope! Oh, Vanellope, what happened to you?" Sticky asks, as she parks her kart to rush over to make sure Vanellope's okay. However, Vanellope doesn't reply, still teary-eyed. Sticky then puts Vanellope into her kart, and manages to scoop up all of the Kandy Kart's remains, and begins to drive off, but she bumps into Rancis in the RV1, who sees poor Vanellope hurt. "VANELLOPE! Who did this to her, do yo know Sticky?"

"No, but I have the feeling that Taffyta, Crumbelina, Candelhead and Citrusella have something to do with it. Anyway, let's head over to _Fix-It Felix Jr._ to see if we can get Vanellope and her kart fixed." Sticky says, handing Vanellope over to Rancis, neither one of them noticing Vanellope slightly smiling when she was handed over to Rancis, and with that they zoom off.

* * *

"WHAT! What happened to her?" Ralph asks panicking. "To be honest, we don't know." Sticky and Rancis say in unison. "I just found her like that." Sticky says honestly. "Felix, can you fix her?" Rancis asks worriedly. Calhoun simply looks at poor Vanellope, who's curled up into a fetal position. "And the Kandy Kart?" Sticky asks. Felix looks over at the Kandy Kart, and then he says "I'm sorry that's beyond my repair powers." he says, walking over to it, and he fails to fix it. "Wow, first time I've ever seen you fail to fix something." Ralph says.

But luckily, with a few light taps of his magic hammer, Vanellope's injuries and wounds are all cleaned up. "Vanellope, what happened?" Ralph asks her. Vanellope then looks at Ralph sorta scared, when Calhoun puts an arm around her, calming her down just a bit. "So solider, tell us, what happened to you." she asks. "Well, it was not to long after I returned back home, I was getting a little practice in, when all of a sudden, Taffyta, Crumbelina, Candelhead and Citrusella all show up, and then say mean things, like how while I may be a racer, I'm still a glitch, and since Rancis ruined Taffyta's winning streak, and when she found out I helped him, she came after me and destroyed the Kandy Kart, and I got pushed into the mud, and it scrapped my knee." Vanellope finishes, starting to cry again. Rancis hands her a tissue to wipe away her tears, she smiles and wipes away her tears. Ralph simply gets angry and says "Wait til I get my hands on that stupid strawberry, lollipop lickin, gutter-snipe!"

"No Ralph, let me, Sticky and Vanellope handle this." Rancis says. When Ralph turns around to face him, he simply says "Okay." 'Now this is the type of guy who I think can protect Vanellope if I'm not around.' Ralph thinks.

* * *

After the three _Sugar Rush_ racers return to their game they all try to think of a plan to get back at Taffyta. "So, what should we do?" Sticky asks. "Hmm."

"I think our first order of business is to get Vanellope a new kart." Rancis says, and with that, Vanellope hops into the RV1, and the three race off to get started. But they reach a fork in the road, one would lead them into the Kart Bakery, and the other would lead them to the Stale Cake Factory. "Let's go to the Stale Cake Depot!" Vanellope says, and with that they take the right turn on the fork, and head for the Stale Cake Depot, they see a good stale cake piece, and when it's flopped out Vanellope says "Sounds two weeks old! Amazing." after that, the begin to shape the cake piece to the same design of the Kandy Kart, and thus they head over for the Cereal Box Canyon, where they pick out a vanilla Cheero steering wheel. Then the trio splits up, Sticky goes to get the Dot wheels, Rancis goes off to get shock-olate absorbers, while Vanellope goes to gets a vanilla seat. Along with a few bear-rakes, they each load in the part they need into the new kart.

The trio then knows there's one thing left, as Sticky outright says "The engine." thus they head for the engine ranch, after nearly an hour, they find the right one for Vanellope's kart, and they manage to get it to the new kart, and add the decorations. Finally, Vanellope needs to come up with a name for the kart.

* * *

_As Rancis was adding on the finishing touches, Vanellope noticed that the side of the kart read "RV1" she gave Rancis a confused look as he explained "Check out the RV, for Rancis and Vanellope. I couldn't have done it without you!" Vanellope then began to blush, and then she covered it up by smirking and replying "That's PRESIDENT Vanellope but... I'll let it slide, this time."_

* * *

"Guys, I can't thank you enough first of all, and now I shall call my new kart, the VRS1." Vanellope says, grabbing the cake frosting tubes.

"VRS1?" both Rancis and Sticky say confused. "You know how Rancis' new Kart is the RV1, it stands for _Rancis, Vanellope_. So VRS stands for _Vanellope, Rancis, Sticky_." she makes the "V" a mint color, the "R" a brown color, the "S" a teal color, and then the one with all three colors. "Let's go." Vanellope says, and the three head for the race track.

* * *

"Since President Vanellope isn't here, I shall announce the Random Roster Race to commence." Sour Bill says as the names appear on the screen.

* * *

_1.__ Candelhead_

_2. Snowanna Rainbeau_

_3. Jubileena Bing-Bing_

_4. Gloyd Orangeboar_

_5. Swizzle Malarkey_

_6. Minty Zaki_

_7. Adorabeezle Winterpop_

_8. Citrusella Flugpucker_

_9. Torvald Batterbutter_

_10. Nougetsia Brumblestain_

_11. Crumbelina DiCaramello_

_12. Taffyta Muttonfudge_

_13. Sticky Wipplesnit- No Show_

_14. Rancis Fluggerbutter- No Show_

_15. Vanellope von Schweetz- No Show_

* * *

Then the race starts, with Taffyta gaining an early lead, but then Sticky, Rancis and Vanellope all zoom over to the track. "Okay, let's show Taffyta we're not gonna take her bullying lying down!" Rancis yells. "YEAH!" both Sticky and Vanellope announces, and they zoom into the race. Rancis and Vanellope easily pass by several of the racers, but Sticky stays behind to assure Vanellope and Rancis can catch up to Taffyta. Finally, they manage to get close enough to Taffyta, she then unleashes her Sprinkle Spike, the VRS1 manages to dodge it easily, but the RV1 isn't as lucky, as one of the wheels is popped. "Ah! Butterfingers!" Vanellope yells out. "I'll be okay, just hurry and win the race!" Rancis tells Vanellope, and she zooms faster, and she manages to use her glitching ability to get close to Taffyta, who tries to ram her off the track, but luckily, Vanellope manages to glitch out of the way and she zooms to the finish line, followed by the other racers.

* * *

_First place: Vanellope von Schweets_

_Second place: Taffyta Muttonfudge_

_Third place: Rancis Fluggerbutter_

_Fourth place: Torvald Batterbutter_

_Fifth place: Candelhead_

_Sixth place: Adorabeezle Winterpop_

_Seventh place: Sticky Wipplesnit_

_Eighth place: Nougetsia Brumblestain_

_Ninth place: Minty Zaki_

_Tenth place: Snowanna Rainbeau_

_Eleventh place: Gloyd Orangeboar_

_Twelfth place: Citrusella Flugpucker_

_Thirteenth place: Jubileena Bing-Bing_

_Fourteenth place: Swizzle Malarkey_

_Last place: Crumbelina DiCaramello_

* * *

"WHAT? Second place! No fair, you're not supposed to be able to race anymore!" Taffyta yells. "Yeah, well news flash rival, I've got two of the best racers in the world to help me, and some of the best friends a president can ever ask for. So go ahead, wreck my karts for all I care, but know this, it's not the kart that makes the racer, it's the heart that makes the racer.

* * *

"That was deep Vanellope." Sticky says, as the three drive to simply have some free time, when Rancis says "You did great Vanellope."

"No prob Ran."

"Any time Nellie."

* * *

Well this story is finished! I hope you all liked it.

Don't forget to review.


End file.
